


Кровь от крови

by Lios_Alfary



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dark Narsus, Family Drama, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Canonical Character(s), Murder, POV Minor Character, Pars' year 315, WTF Arslan Senki 2016, WTF Kombat 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как приятно, на самом деле, взрастить достойных потомков.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кровь от крови

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: каноническая смерть персонажа; упоминаются инцест, насилие, БДСМ; автор не одобряет описанных в фике методов воспитания

      Этот день выдался жарким и душным, но вечер также не принёс ожидаемой прохлады. Господин Теос, сатрап Дайлама, стоял у окна, тщетно пытаясь лицом поймать хоть дуновение ветерка, и чувствовал, как под горло давит мерзкий комок тошноты.  
      Не стоило сегодня злоупотреблять жирным мясом. Не в его возрасте. Он сглотнул, устало выдохнул и продолжил давать указания:  
      – Проверишь первую и вторую линии. На складах должно быть всё необходимое. Отдельно осмотришь Рудбар. Если ситуация сложится не в нашу пользу, будь готов вывезти туда казну, – он призывно взмахнул, чтобы в подставленную руку сын вложил ещё один стакан вина. Тот исполнил, Теос сделал глоток, позволив винной кислинке отогнать неприятные ощущения внутри, и одобрительно улыбнулся: напиток идеально подходил такому душному вечеру. – Большего от тебя не потребуется. Пусть Андрагорас не умеет отступать, но я-то вернусь в любом случае, – сказал он и с удовольствием услышал за спиной ироничное хмыканье. Нарсес оценил шутку.  
      Теос обернулся, всё с той же улыбкой рассматривая сына. Он до безумия любил всех своих детей, но наследника – особенно выделял среди прочих. Того отличали ум и упрямство – казалось бы, не слишком сочетаемые качества, но в Нарсесе они сцепились в идеальный замок. И он был красив и обаятелен, разбирался в стратегиях, законах и прецедентах лучше любого из придворных. Такой должен был высоко подняться… и поднимется, если не погибнет по молодости, не заметив завистников, но уж за этим-то Теос собирался проследить самолично.  
      А Андрагорас… пусть Андрагорас не раз прилюдно называл его другом, только Теос отлично знал цену симпатиям шаха. В конце концов, когда-то лучшим другом Андрагораса был царственный брат – и где сейчас глупец Озроэс? В могиле, а от его единственного наследника даже пепла не осталось. И теперь уже не сын, а племянник Озроэса учится быть принцем где-то в глуши.  
      Теос считал глупым держать будущего шаха вдали от дворцовых интриг и опасностей, но в этом были и свои плюсы. Он полагал, его сын отлично впишется в свиту к неразумному мальчишке, когда того, наконец, вернут ко двору. А если нет… что ж, есть и иные способы стать кем-то большим, нежели сатрапом пограничной провинции. Богатой провинции с крепким арсеналом и труднопроходимыми горными коридорами. Теос улыбался: он сам учил сына сражаться и управлять, и он знал его способности. А грех предательства его не пугал. Как и многие другие.  
      В комнату едва слышной золотистой тенью скользнула одна из дочерей, оставила вторую бутылку на подносе и так же тихо ушла. Погружённый в свои мысли Теос всё же отметил, как, проходя мимо младшего брата, Дана коротко тронула кончики его пальцев своими. «Поддерживает». Отец улыбнулся: глупые нежности, но пусть. Это неплохо. Пока отца не будет, парню нужна будет поддержка.  
      Вино приятно текло внутрь, отгоняя тошноту и легко дурманя голову. Нарсес выпил налитое в несколько тягучих глотков, Теос не спешил, наслаждаясь вкусом и ощущением легкости, охватывающей тело. Интересно, что придало напитку богов едва заметные нотки горечи? Дерево, из которого делали бочки? Полынные добавки?  
      – Шагад всегда присылает отменное вино, верно? – он причмокнул, глядя, как Нарсес ловит губами алые капли. Это было красивое, даже завораживающее зрелище. Губы скупо и изящно неторопливо касались края стакана и, хотя с возрастом они растеряли нежную пухлость, став тоньше и суше даже на вид, всё равно будили отголоски прежнего желания. Теос не отказал себе в удовольствии – он почти никогда не отказывал – подойти и провести пальцами по этим губам, собирая призрачные капли вина и слегка оттягивая ногтем уголок рта. Вздохнул:  
      – Когда ты был пониже ростом, было удобнее. Не приходилось так задирать руку.  
      Нарсес не отстранился, но дёрнул плечами, словно снимая с себя вину за взросление. Отец усмехнулся, погладил его по щеке, слегка потянул мочку уха, уговаривая склонить голову, подставляя белую шею. «Действительно, как иногда жалеешь, что дети растут, теряя нежную уязвимость и очарование». Нарсес с отсутствующим видом смотрел в окно. Теос провёл ладонью по его горлу, скользнул большим пальцем во впадинку под кадыком и отступил.  
      Его не интересовало вялое сопротивление. Сын понял это быстрее прочих, хотя смирялся дольше. Умный и упрямый, он мог довольно долго и успешно изображать послушание, пока Теос проверял границы его податливости и искал слабины, способные выпустить наружу вкусную искреннюю злость.  
      Теос мечтательно прижмурился, вспоминая. На светлой коже легко оставались следы, а если ремней или зубов не хватало, узоры всегда можно было дочертить остриём стилета. И пока мальчишка рос, пока учился владеть собой, отец расписывал его алой вязью. Он ведь был истинным мастером. Он учил его не только фехтованию или грамоте, это мог дать любой родитель. Нет, Теос выжигал терпение на излишне тонких запястьях. Ткал гибкость, стягивая узкие лодыжки за затылком. Ковал выносливость каждым толчком в раскрытое тело. Он выплетал изворотливость, заставляя правдоподобно лгать об удовольствии.  
      Он работал понемногу с каждым из них, но Нарсес был его любимым, его идеальным творением. Возможно, размышлял дальше Теос, выныривая из волн воспоминаний, всё дело было в том, что он не сразу ему достался. Что его пришлось искать, заплатить немалую цену и пойти на опасные сделки. Но когда он увидел единственного сына второй раз в жизни, Теос уже ни о чём не жалел. Потому что к нему привели его полное сухощавое и ершистое подобие, его плоть и кровь, и теперь он весь – от пепельно-русой макушки до сбитых пяток – вновь принадлежал ему. Это был счастливейший момент его жизни. Может, другие отцы тоже испытывают похожие чувства, когда повитуха выносит им вопящую личинку будущего воина, Теос не знал. Дурные бабы не дали ему возможности воспитывать сына с рождения, из-за чего мальчишка успел нахвататься бед и глупостей прежде, чем вернулся домой. Но при взгляде на младенца не поймёшь, что из него вырастет. Другое дело – подросток, болтающий на всех языках многолюдной столицы, равно свободно читающий древние храмовые тексты и поэмы запрещённых авторов из соседних стран. Владеющий кистью и мечом, умеющий себя защитить – хоть и не умеющий убивать. Тот, кто ловко обставлял нанятых сыщиков и едва не ушёл и от него самого. Дважды. Теос нахмурился, припомнив, как искал его в горах и как они оба едва не погибли. Это в самом деле было опасно.  
      Но всё что ни делается, всё к лучшему – так он утешал тогда Нарсеса, обрабатывая поставленные синяки и перебинтовывая сломанное правое запястье. Он видел в его глазах тьму, радовался ей и кормил утешениями. Ну, подумаешь: слишком сильно разозлился. Зато подарил повод тренировать левую руку. Правая рука – для праведных дел, левая – для грешных, и благородный человек должен уметь хорошо справляться обеими, чтобы не гневить ни богов, ни демонов…  
      В такт его мыслям-воспоминаниям кто-то негромко рассмеялся в углу. Теос обернулся – но никого не увидел. «Может, – подумал, – дэвы шалят». Их много в этих горах.  
      Теос не был набожным человеком, скорее, наоборот. К неудовольствию жены, он официально сменил веру в Ялдаваофа на парсийский огненный пантеон, чтобы продвинуться при дворе, но так и не уверовал до конца. Боги взирали на него со статуй и барельефов, как мариамские святые – с икон, но за всю свою жизнь он ни разу и нигде не встретил проявления чего-то чудесного и божественного. А демонов видел, и с запретным колдовством дело имел, и далеко не обо всём из увиденного он рассказывал детям. А кое о чём не готов был и вспоминать.  
      Он вновь бросил взгляд в тот угол, откуда доносился смех, и тяжело сглотнул вновь подкативший к горлу ком. На стуле лежала чёрная шаль, она когда-то принадлежала его жене, но он распорядился сжечь все вещи старой дуры у неё на могиле… и самое главное, он прекрасно помнил, что ещё недавно стул был пуст, он ведь сам на нём сидел!  
      – Отец? – осторожно позвал Нарсес, видимо, заметив, что Теос слишком долго смотрит в одну точку.  
      – Видишь эту дрянь?  
      Нарсес пожал плечами:  
      – Шаль? Да. Чья она?  
      – Забери её и сожги. И подальше от дома, – «Не хватало ещё, чтобы призрака притянуло». Теос испытал смутное, давно позабытое желание перекреститься. Голова кружилась, и от былой лёгкости не осталось и следа, поэтому он подошёл к столу и налил себе ещё. Нарсес осторожно складывал тряпку, смешно морщась от запаха пыли. Кто же мог приволочь эту дрянь? Дурной знак перед скорым отъездом.  
      – Сам можешь идти. Скоро прибудет гонец, встретишь и проведёшь сразу ко мне, минуя слуг.  
      Нарсес кивнул, но не сдвинулся с места.  
      – Что ещё?  
      – Не знаю, когда мы сможем опять поговорить, – сын слегка склонил голову так, что русые волосы мягкой волной падали вперёд. Несмотря на недавний приступ паники, у Теоса потеплело внутри: он любил эту привычку.  
      – Продолжай.  
      – Я хотел просить вас не брать Гольбахар с собой.  
      Теос рассмеялся, и сразу услышал донесшийся эхом смешок, явно женский. Он нервно вздрогнул, заозирался, вновь никого не увидел и помрачнел. Духота давила на виски и закладывала уши.  
      Сын смотрел на него с недоумением. «Надо бы не забыть его посвятить…» – подумал Теос, но вспомнил, что Нарсес ждёт ответа.  
      – А что? – как можно небрежнее осведомился Теос. – Она тебе тоже нравится?  
      Нарсес отвёл взгляд.  
      – В некотором роде, – произнёс он, словно сквозь зубы.  
      Теос усмехнулся. Слишком просто.  
      – Я верну её тебе. После.  
      – Она ещё маленькая, – он нахмурился, кажется, начиная злиться. Вот вроде же умный парень… Теос потёр виски, безуспешно пытаясь совладать с туманом в голове. Переборщил Шагад с травами, надо будет написать ему, чтобы больше не повторял смеси.  
      – А когда я собирался взять Фериште, ты не протестовал.  
      – Фери старше… была, – мрачно ответил Нарсес. Теос кивнул с сожалением. Да, неловко вышло, он думал, ей хватит воздуха в лёгких. – И ей нравилось.  
      И это тоже было правдой. Последний год его покладистая девочка всё чаще сама выпрашивала новых и новых испытаний, как другие дочки выпрашивают тряпки и побрякушки. Теос не чувствовал вины за подарок, который она не смогла пережить.  
      – Что ж, и Гольбахар давно пора стать взрослее, – он усмехнулся. – Знаешь, твоя мать была немногим старше, когда родила тебя. Может, мне вновь повезёт? Этот дом давно не радовали свежими душами.  
      – Да… – тихо, но отчётливо прошелестело из угла, и теперь, обернувшись, Теос четко увидел говорившую.  
      Он не закричал только оттого, что уже встречал похожих тварей. Но отшатнулся. Не каждому приятно встретить собственноручно убитую когда-то жену. Сейчас же он видел её вновь, как живую. Крючконосую, с некрасивой крупной родинкой на скуле. Черноглазую и замотанную в чёрные одежды, носить которые она полагала верхом благочестия. Дуру, которая его никогда не понимала, на которой он женился только, чтобы угодить её отцу-визирю и заместить тогдашнего сатрапа. Визирь канул в лету вместе с Озроэсом V, которому верно служил, и Теос отправил гадину следом. А теперь…  
      – Ты её видишь? – спросил он у Нарсеса полушёпотом.  
      – Кого? – удивился тот, а покойница сипло рассмеялась:  
      – Как твой ублюдок может видеть, он не знал меня никогда. Слепой. Надо было его ещё в колыбели придавить подушкой, как ты меня…  
      – Умолкни, дура!  
      – …а я – дура, да, пожалела, не стала грех на душу брать.  
      Теос оглядывался по сторонам, Нарсес смотрел на него с недоумением и лёгкой жалостью: видимо, полагал, что отец стал жертвой шуток винных джиннов.  
      Какие шутки, Теос всерьёз сейчас жалел, что в такую жару никто не разводит огня. Огонь был бы первой защитой от призрачной твари. Главное, не дать ей себя коснуться. А то утянет…  
      – А ты всё так же бастардов клепаешь? Забыл меня, да, забыл, а я помню. Не бери соплячку в поход, она тебя не охранит, – она протянула к нему руку и шагнула вперёд. – Меня возьми, я так соскучилась…  
      Перед глазами плыло всё сильнее, и призрак треклятой бабы расслаивался и дробился, словно их уже было несколько. А может, и правда? Пришли по его душу, да только просто так он им не дастся. Ни за что!  
      Он резко метнулся и вместо себя толкнул сына в руки покойниц, а сам выскочил за дверь и помчался по коридору, жадно хватая ртом воздух с острым запахом светильного масла. Оттолкнул с дороги златовласую Дану, которая ойкнула, резко шатнувшись и влетев в стену.  
      Что ж, нечего подслушивать, будет ей урок!  
      Он спешил, потому что призрак вышел из комнаты следом за ним, всё так же тянул к нему руки и бормотал о любви. Дана смотрела сквозь покойницу на встревоженного Нарсеса.  
      «Почему сквозь двери? – внезапно подумал Теос, замерев на верхней ступени крутой лестницы. – Почему не сквозь стены? И почему я не чувствую холода, от неё же должно веять адским морозом…»  
      Клубы тумана в голове и жара мешали думать, но Теос всё-таки сумел вспомнить, что родинка у его уродливой жены находилась ближе к глазу, почти наползая на веко. Так что это не она, а…  
      Он ухмыльнулся и победно выпрямился, разворачиваясь к детям.  
      – Виатрикс, – сказал он, – ты вернулась из своего монастыря, забыв сообщить отцу о приезде? Нехорошо… и, Нарсес. Шутка затянулась, родной мой.  
      Он хотел сделать шаг вперёд, но Дана, золотко, которую он совершенно забыл принять в расчёт, внезапно стукнула его ногой по колену, и он рухнул назад, тяжёлым кулем закувыркавшись по ступеням.

***

  
      Но они тоже просчитались. Если бы в вине было меньше наркотика или оно было менее вкусным, чтоб он меньше выпил, он бы непременно свернул себе шею. А так – мышцы остались вялыми, и белый свет померк для него лишь на несколько мгновений, позволив быстро прийти в сознание.  
Всё тело болело, особенно – спина, которую словно молнией прошибало от каждого тихого вдоха, но Теос был умён и знал, что сейчас не стоило стонать. Лучше подождать. У него были верные слуги, и они наверняка уже спешили в это крыло особняка, услыхав подозрительный шум…  
      – …гонец подтвердит, что всё так и случилось. Особо разбираться никто не будет, война на пороге.  
      – И Андрагорас поверит? А если они потребуют, чтобы ты ехал вместо него? – нервно спросила Дана. Теос лежал, не открывая глаз, но ему было до ужаса любопытно, начала ли уже девочка отмывать верхние ступени, которые натёрла маслом перед началом спектакля.  
      – Наверняка потребуют. Но я вернусь. Я знаю, как победить в этой глупой игре.  
      – Но я не справлюсь с Дайламом одна…  
      – А если не ты, то кто? – кажется, Нарсес улыбался, может, даже приобнял сестру, ободряя. Теос отметил с запоздалой ревностью, что эти нотки тепла в их общении следовало заметить и пресечь. Часто ли эти двое проводили ночи вместе, после того, как он посчитал сына скучным и перестал забирать к себе? Часто ли он вползал к ней до того, чтоб утешиться и зализать раны? У Даны были сладкие губы и ловкие пальчики, а Нарсес всегда жаждал бесполезной, терпеливой нежности в постельных играх…  
      – Джалил тебе поможет. – «Значит, они и управляющего готовы сменить? Моему не доверяют, умнички». Что будет со стариком? На их месте Теос с почестями отправил бы его на отдых и затем поручил Джалилу тихо и достойно убить. Слишком много знал, в том числе, и о них самих. – Виатрикс, ты останешься?  
      – Нет, – теперь, когда она не сипела, понижая голос, Теос окончательно узнал нелюбимую, единственную законную дочь. Надо же. Они уговорили её оставить затворничество, хоть и ненадолго. А ведь Виатрикс приняла постриг, лишь бы сбежать подальше из отчего дома… – Вы обещали освободить рабов – не забудьте об этом, о том, что Господь создал людей равными, – монахиня вздохнула. – А я должна отмолить этот грех… не знаю, смогу ли…  
      – Ормазд! – кажется, Дана выразительно закатила свои нахальные синие глаза, и, ярко это представив, Теос пожалел, что не выколол их, как не раз грозился. – Мы пожертвовали твоему Ялдаваофу столько золота, что он наверняка уже простил тебя заочно.  
      Рядом с Теосом зашуршали одежды, смутно приятно запахло жасмином, и он принюхался, пытаясь разобрать, кто это из них.  
      – Ладно, – сказал Нарсес. – Позже разберёмся с богами. Сейчас надо закончить здесь. Встретить гонца от шаха, он уже должен прибыть. Я пойду к нему, а вы выждите пару минут и закричите.  
      – Братик… – испуганным шёпотом позвала Гольбахар. Значит, это она склонилась над Теосом.  
      Значит, четверо. Четверо из оставшихся восьми – не так уж и дурно он их воспитал, раз они всё-таки решились.  
      – Мне кажется, он дышит, – запинаясь, пробормотала девочка, которую он так и не успел сделать женщиной.  
      На сонную артерию легли твёрдые пальцы, выщупывая пульс, и Теос открыл глаза. Гольбахар тихо вскрикнула и юркнула за спину брату. Виатрикс, зажмурившись, быстро зашептала мариамскую молитву. Нарсес взялся за поясной кинжал, но Дана поймала его за запястье:  
      – Не подойдёт, слишком широкий! – Нарсес кивнул и вытянул острую шпильку из её причёски. Золотисто-русые волосы рассыпались по плечам, а Теосу мимолётно вспомнилось, как приятно было запускать в них пальцы и притягивать голову ближе, заставляя задыхаться и судорожно сглатывать.  
      – Удачи в битве, сын, – хрипло выдохнул он. – Навести меня в аду.  
      – Будешь ждать вечно! – яростно сказала Дана, а Нарсес усмехнулся:  
      – Чего я там не видел, в твоём аду? – и Теос зеркально улыбнулся, оценив шутку.  
      Бронзовая игла вошла в ухо, пробивая перепонку, разрывая сосуды и вгрызаясь в мозг, до упора, а затем потянулась обратно, цепляя и выкручивая нервы. Но после этой оглушающей боли, перед тьмой, к уже бывшему господину Дайлама пришла мысль, полная довольства и даже счастья.  
      Его обаятельное подобие, плоть от плоти и кровь от крови, убивало левой рукой.


End file.
